Generally, a distance may be obtained using a triangulation method. That is, a distance may be measured if a length of a side and a length of a side are known.
Based on this principle, a distance to an object may be obtained using a position of a light irradiated on an object, reflected from the object, dispersed from the object and formed on a light receiver and an angle of the emitted light. At this time, a position formed on a spot of the light receiver is changed when the distance to the object is changed, and a signal therefrom is detected to calculate a distance.
In general, a distance measuring apparatus that measures a distance to an object using light, such as laser light, performs the measurement using the TOF (Time-Of-Flight) technique and a PSD (Position Sensitive Device) utilizing the difference in angle of light that is reflected off a local object and a remote object.
The time-of-flight (TOF) method is used to measure a distance by detecting the difference between the time at which a light source emits reference light and a time at which an optical sensor detects the reflected light of the reference light, rebounded from a measured object.
As discussed above, many devices and methods measuring a distance to an object using a light are available, and multi-angled technical developments are being waged to better the devices and methods for measuring a distance to an object.